


Love You, Need You Here

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Het, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the springkink prompt, July 16th - Star Wars, Anakin/Obi-Wan: alternative ending/different outcomes, hurt comfort - In one desperate moment, Obi-Wan figures out how to bring Anakin back from the dark side, succeeds, and they're lives are forever changed afterwards</p><p>Further notes: I do plan to write more for this one eventually. Currently trying to figure where the bunnies for it have run away to.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love You, Need You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the springkink prompt, July 16th - Star Wars, Anakin/Obi-Wan: alternative ending/different outcomes, hurt comfort - In one desperate moment, Obi-Wan figures out how to bring Anakin back from the dark side, succeeds, and they're lives are forever changed afterwards
> 
> Further notes: I do plan to write more for this one eventually. Currently trying to figure where the bunnies for it have run away to.

How had he missed something as big as this? That Anakin had been drifting closer to the Dark Side of the Force or that he now had a child with the Naboo Senator, even going as far as to marrying her.

It was against the Jedi Code to form attachments outside of the Order itself, but it allowed attachments within the Order itself. Admittedly he had his own attachments as well.

To Bast, Qui-Gon, Siri.. just to name a few of course. And now of course Anakin as well.

Force grant him patience to deal with his newest attachment, the boy had come to the Order older than the age permitted and complete with his own attachments to his mother and Padme Amidala.

He supposed that it made life interesting for the boy, of course he didn't want to complicate things with his own feelings for the boy. The fact of course being that he now loved him even while he had suspicions about what Anakin was up to with the now Senator.

And now the Order itself was in ruins, Yoda wanted him to kill the only other Jedi that he had formed an attachment to.

Could he really kill the one Jedi that had completely and unknowingly stolen his heart? If he did reveal that information to Anakin, would it really change what was going to happen and bring the younger man back from the Dark Side?

It was something that he would have to try.


End file.
